Where the Broken Heart Still Beats
by chickamoomoo
Summary: Kaoru dies, leaving beind a devastated Kenshin and two year old Kenji. Katai, (OC) has had some rough times herself. So, Katai is basically the babysitter. She watches everyones kids, and this where Kenshin meets her. Together they overcome their past hea
1. Let Go

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 1 By: Jean Lyons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Katai & Co. I don't even own the title. Have you ever read "Where the Broken Heart Still Beats?" It's good, but it's got absolutely nothing to do with this story. I'm not sure how long this will be. I know it will be better than when I first wrote it, because I read this timeline that was quite helpful, that it was. I don't remember the URL, but it was Hitokiris Anonymous. I thought it was funny. I can imagine Kenshin going there and saying blandly, "Hi, I'm Kenshin. I kill people." And everyone else says "Hi, Kenshin!" In unison overly sweetly. anyway. This is after all of that, but only by a few years. He's the big 30! Ok, I'm shutting up. . . Now for the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kenshin walked down the street in the direction of home. Home is a nice word, Kenshin thought. With him, he carried his son, Kenji, who had just taken his first steps recently. On his way, he passed a girl sitting on the edge of the street with a strange stringed instrument playing a strange song. He caught a snatch of the words. ".This is my call I can do nothing else. I can do nothing else."  
  
He thought nothing of it and continued toward home. Kenji yelled happily and pointed at something. Kenshin turned and saw Yahiko walk past. He stopped and said hello, and continued on his way. He reached his home as the sun was setting. He went inside, where he found his wife waiting for him. He kissed her on the cheek and gave Kenji to her and they went to eat dinner. They seemed to have a storybook life now. Kenshin knew it was a big step up from his days as the Battousai. He pondered this as they put Kenji to bed and went themselves. Kenshin watched his wife drift off to sleep and turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about how much his life had settled down since he and Kaoru had gotten married, only to change once more when Kenji was born. He never could get a moments peace, could he? He didn't mind much, though. Kaoru and Kenji made him happier than anything in the world. Suddenly, he heard the song of the girl he'd seen on the street. Why would she still be out? He wondered. Her song permeated his thoughts and he just listened. ".This is my call, I belong to you. This is my call to sing the melodies of you. This is my call, I can do nothing else. I can do nothing else." Kenshin blocked out the sound and went to sleep.  
  
Over the next few days, the routine was the same. He would do housework, while Kaoru taught. He was glad she had been able to resume teaching after all she'd been through. He hated that he'd brought her so much trouble, but he was glad it was over. But, every day after lunch, he would take a long walk, always taking Kenji with him because he wailed if Kenshin left him alone with Kaoru. He would always come home just in time for dinner and after, he would put Kenji to bed. He and Kaoru would talk awhile before going to bed themselves. Every day, as he walked, he saw the girl with the strange instrument playing and singing to no apparent audience. It was always the same song. One day, he was almost disappointed to see that she was not there. The song was beautiful. He had grown attached to the snatches he had heard. He had never heard the whole song. That evening, he saw that she was there again. This time, he stopped for a moment to listen. He still did not catch the whole song, but he caught a bit more than before. He then hurried home, Kenji needing Kaoru.  
  
As they put Kenji to bed that night, Kenshin kept humming the girl's song. "Kenshin, what is that? It sounds familiar." Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Do you ever hear that girl singing in the street?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's her song."  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"I see her on my walks every day. She just stares into space and sings."  
  
"I've seen her singing a different song. One day, I went to the market to get something for dinner while you were gone and she was singing to a group of children. It was a cute song. I've heard the one you speak of, but only from here, so it's rather faint." They went back to putting Kenji to bed, before going themselves.  
  
The next day, he saw what Kaoru had spoken of. There was a crown of children around the girl this time, and the song was different. He stopped to listen to this one, which was much shorter than the other. She continued to sing with the children as Kenshin walked away.  
  
Kenshin walked only a few feet before turning back to the girl to ask a favor.  
  
"Miss, may I ask a favor?"  
  
The girl stopped singing and looked up from her spot on the ground. Some of the children around her moved so Kenshin could step a bit closer.  
  
"Do you wish for me to look after him?" she said, gesturing toward Kenji. How had she known? Kenshin nodded. "I'm Katai." She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Kenshin and this is Kenji."  
  
"He's adorable. When do you intend to be back for him?"  
  
"Around dinner time."  
  
"He'll be fine," she said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you," Kenshin said kindly, and he walked away once more. While he loved to walk with his son, it was nice not to have to worry about someone attacking him and hurting Kenji. He would be fine with Katai.  
  
About an hour later, Kaoru came to this part of town to buy something for dinner. Her afternoon class would not start for a little, so she had time. She saw where Katai normally sat. She was there with the children, but she was not singing. She was laughing and telling a story. Kaoru looked over at the group and was shocked at what she saw. In the midst of the group in Katai's lap was Kenji. She went calmly over to the group and asked where Kenshin was.  
  
Pointing, Katai said, "He went that way about an hour ago."  
  
"But why has he left Kenji here?"  
  
"He takes Kenji on his walks with him every day. Perhaps he just wanted one day where he didn't have to worry about someone attacking him and hurting Kenji." Perceptive, eh?  
  
"Then why did he not leave him at home with me?"  
  
"Perhaps the same reason he never does?"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"How should I know? I only have spoken to him once, and he didn't say. Perhaps you know?"  
  
"Give him to me."  
  
She shrugged. "He's your son." And she handed Kenji to Kaoru. Kenji immediately began to wail. Kaoru handed him back to Katai.  
  
"He never has liked me much. But Kenshin? Children love him. How does he do it?"  
  
"Perhaps it's because his ki is much calmer than yours."  
  
"What do you know about his ki?" Kaoru asked, almost bitterly.  
  
"I know he's very kind and seemingly always calm. This I can tell from his ki."  
  
"I don't have time for this," Kaoru nearly screamed, "Tell Kenshin he can sleep out in the rain tonight for all I care!" She stomped off muttering something about her lack of ki sensing ability.  
  
Later, Kenshin came back for Kenji. By now, the children had all gone home and Katai sat alone with Kenji. She gave the child to him and stood. He saw now what he had not before. This young woman was going to have a baby. He stared for a moment wondering what to make of it.  
  
"You are married?"  
  
"No." Katai said sadly.  
  
"You have something to say."  
  
"I spoke to your wife. She seemed unhappy. I think, perhaps she is ill."  
  
"What makes you say so?"  
  
"Her ki is weak. Go home to her Kenshin." She waved him off and sat back down.  
  
As Kenshin turned away, he noticed one last child hiding behind something. She saw that he noticed her and ran to Katai, who smiled. Cute little girl, Kenshin thought. He smiled and walked home.  
  
He arrived home to find Kaoru sweating profusely. She was right, Kenshin thought, she really is ill. He cooked dinner himself that night, hoping it wasn't her scant amount of culinary skill that had made her so sick. Come to think of it, he still felt kind of strange from a few days ago. He couldn't help but wonder what it was. For a week or so, Kenshin did not take his walks, but stayed home to care for Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin came from the market knowing things were going from bad to worse to nearly terrifying. Kaoru was not doing well at all. He went to her side where he could hear her breathing coming in jagged rasps. Her eyes were half closed and her lips parched, but he didn't mind. He kissed her and held her hand, assuring her that he was not going anywhere. He stared past her, out the window. He watched people pass and a couple of men in a drunken fight. He stared for awhile before realizing that Kaoru's hand had gone limp and her breathing was much slower. He stared into her half open eyes, whispering quietly but desperately, "No, Kaoru! There is no way I am letting you go now. Not now, please. Just hang on!" but, by the time he finished it was too late. Kaoru was dead. He held her limp hand and kissed her one last time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~TBC~*  
  
Umm. That's all for now, I guess.  
  
Kaoru: I can't believe you killed me off!  
  
Jean: Sorry, but if you were alive, how could Kenshin fall in love with someone else? **Claps a hand over mouth** I've said too much. **Shoves a screaming and fighting and overall angry Kaoru into a cage where she keeps dead characters from all of her past stories.As Jean attempts to lock the cage door, Kaoru beats the crap out of Michael (from 'What the Heart wants') who, apparently is experiencing Rebecca withdrawal and has touched her inappropriately** 


	2. Habit

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 2 Jean Lyons  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Katai walked up the street wondering vaguely why Kenshin been by in awhile. It had long since gotten dark, and Katai had given up on seeing him. Katai glanced down at the little girl walking by her side. 'Poor Rumi,' she thought. She took the child's hand and continued toward home, where her many older sibling were waiting for her. When she got home, she picked Rumi up and carried the tired child inside.  
  
Her siblings greeted her warmly as always. They always waited for her to do anything. They didn't eat until she was home and didn't sleep when she wasn't there yet. She was the youngest, at 15, while her oldest brother, Ryo, was in his 30s.  
  
As she walked through the door, Rumi in her arms, Ryo said, "Looks like you chose to keep one."  
  
"This is Rumi. The one I told you about. Her mother found out what happened and completely abandoned her."  
  
"How could someone do that to a five year old?" asked Katai's sister, Manatsu.  
  
"I've been wondering that all day. Maybe her mother was just looking for an excuse. That's the only way I can understand that happening."  
  
"Well what do you plan to do with her?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Well she can't just live outside."  
  
"Well, she can't very well live here either." Another of her brothers said. "With what do you plan to take care of her?"  
  
"The money father left me. What else?"  
  
"I thought you were saving that for something."  
  
"Well, this is a bit more important. Perhaps I've changed my mind."  
  
"Where do you plan to put her? There's a reason none of us has a room to ourselves. This house is a bit small for that."  
  
"Well, I thought she could live in my room with Manatsu and me. I knew she wouldn't object."  
  
As nobody had any more legitimate arguments, they all went to eat dinner, all throughout which, they questioned Rumi about everything. What she liked and didn't like, her favorite things, etc. The little girl grinned, having not had so many people care about her all at once.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Katai was telling the children a story of a Spanish boy who captured the heart of a young girl with his love songs, when she saw Kenshin for the first time in a week or so. She stood up as she realized he was coming toward her. Kenji was toddling along beside him. What was he was carrying? Katai wondered. As he came closer, she realized it was Kaoru's dead body.  
  
"I see I was correct in my assessment. I'm very sorry. Will you be alright?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm going to bury her now. I have a special place in mind, but it's too far for him to walk. He's only just learned. I wondered if you might keep him again. It's only a few days." Kenshin never looked up. He just stared at the body in his arms.  
  
"Of course I'll keep him." She took Kenji by the hand and Kenshin walked away slowly. She led the small child over to the group and continued her story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You really can't go making a habit out of this, Katai." Said Ryo when Katai walked through the door carrying Kenji, Rumi walking one step behind.  
  
"This is Kenji and he'll only be here for a few days. His mother just died and his father left to bury her and left him with me. He'll be back soon."  
  
"Good, because you're leaving as soon as he's gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to learn how to use the katana father left you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you know what happened better than the rest of us. It would be easier to avoid it happening again if you knew how to fight, wouldn't it?"  
  
"I suppose. Who's my teacher?"  
  
"Ever heard of Hiko Seijurou?"  
  
"Isn't that that guy that taught the Battousai?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you intend to pay him?"  
  
"With the money father left me."  
  
"But that's yours!"  
  
"But it's important that you learn."  
  
"But-."  
  
"No buts. Now go eat dinner."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~TBC~*  
  
K, short chapter, I know, but they're going to be short until I get some reviews to boost my confidence. **pouts** Nobody loves me. 


	3. Talking

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 3 By: Jean Lyons  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Katai's siblings all were very helpful taking care of Rumi and Kenji. Every day in the afternoon, Katai would take Rumi and Kenji to meet the rest of the children as usual. She always had wonderful ideas for stories to tell and songs to sing. Normally they involved a Spanish boy. Of course the children had absolutely no idea where Spain was, so for all they knew, it was a magical fairy land. It was whatever Katai wanted it to be. Of course, not everything was made up. She really had been there. Her brothers had been seeking adventure, so for a year, they sought it in Spain while Katai was left with a nice Spanish family. While there, she had a bout of puppy love. There was a boy there that gave her a guitar and taught her a few songs. Including the one Kenshin first heard her sing. Now, though, she just improvised.  
  
Anyway, near the beginning of a particularly farfetched story, Kenshin came back. He heard her talking to the children and didn't want to interrupt, so he sat on the ground with the children listened. He still never looked up. He stared down into his lap, his face disappearing behind his untidy hair. Unbeknownst to everyone else in the group, he managed a few weak smiles, even in this state of grief. At the end of the story, she got up and told the children to come with her, for it was time to take them all back to their parents. Kenshin followed quietly, not speaking to anyone. Finally, when the only children left were Kenji and Rumi, Katai turned to Kenshin and gave Kenji to him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"He was no trouble. He was a perfect little angel."  
  
"Yes. I was sure he would be. Kaoru always says-"  
  
He stopped abruptly. Apparently, he still wasn't used to the idea of her being gone.  
  
"So," said Katai in an attempt to get off of the subject, "I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Yes? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."  
  
"Oh yes? That is the style I use. Your teacher is Hiko Seijurou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He was my teacher. He called me 'Baka Deshi.'"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was, I suppose."  
  
"Hmm... People always choose the weirdest things to call others... I have this friend- well; really he isn't a friend... by any stretch of the imagination, but anyway... He calls me Kitty. He's the one who- oh, well, you don't know him..."  
  
"Yes, but I suppose I can understand why. It does sound rather like Katai, that it does."  
  
"Yeah well, I have to go. It's getting dark. My brothers will start to worry if I'm not there soon."  
  
"They'll worry? Are they a bit overprotective?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I think they have a right to be."  
  
"I'll walk you home, if you'd like."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked on in silence for awhile, before Kenshin made an attempt at conversation.  
  
"So, you did have the baby?"  
  
Apparently this wasn't the right question, because Katai burst into tears right there. Between sobs, she explained that she had indeed had a little boy, but he'd died the day after he was born. "I didn't even want him at first, but then I saw him and he was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. Then the next day he was dead. So still and cold."  
  
"At the risk of making you cry again," Kenshin began, once Katai calmed down, "Why wouldn't you have wanted him?"  
  
As he'd expected, she let out an anguished sob and sank to her knees right there and sat with her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He kneeled next to her and looked at her worriedly. What could have happened?  
  
"What happened, Katai?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Katai, you need to go home. Come on." He pulled her to her feet and led her quietly home. She would tell him when she was ready.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
See how nice I am? I updated before I got any reviews... **pouts** Nobody loves me... Oh well, At least someone loves Kitty... Katai... Whatever... Even if he doesn't know it yet...  
  
Anywho... I still would like some reviews. Please? Pwetty Pwease? 


	4. Hiko Seijurou

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 4 By: Jean Lyons  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Katai's siblings saw her tearstained face, they demanded to know what had happened and if 'he' had come back.  
  
"No, Ryo, I haven't seen him in nearly a year. I just thought about it walking home with Kenshin."  
  
"Ooh, who's Kenshin?" Manatsu asked eagerly.  
  
"Just someone I met in the market."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"We're friends, Manatsu. That's it. Although he is really handsome... His wife just died recently. Also, he's twice my age."  
  
"Why did he make you think of 'him'?" Ryo asked, ready to run out the door after Kenshin and beat him to death if he'd hurt his baby sister.  
  
"He asked about the baby. Honestly, Ryo, he doesn't know what happened. How could he have known?"  
  
"Miss Katai?" said a small, nervous voice at her side "Is the mean man coming back?"  
  
"Oh, Rumi, of course not! What made you think that?"  
  
"You were talking about him, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes, but he's not ever going to hurt either of us again. Go to sleep. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay. Will you tell me a story?"  
  
Katai sighed and took the child by the hand and led her to the room they shared with Manatsu. She told her a story about the Spanish boy again. Pietro was his name. She told the wide eyed little girl about him in great detail. Well, that was what he was five years ago. She couldn't help but wonder what he was now.  
  
When she finished the story, she went to sleep. She had a long way to go the next day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the morning, Katai gathered the few things she owned and the few things Rumi had and collected the katana off of the rack on the wall. She and Rumi said goodbye to all 9 of her siblings in turn, Ryo and Manatsu coming last. She would miss them all, but these two more than anything. After a long tearful goodbye, when she and Rumi where ready to leave, Kenshin came into the yard.  
  
"Miss Katai, I didn't want our last conversation to be the painful one from last night. I just wanted to say, I'll miss you a great deal, that I will. If it will make you feel better about leaving the children, I could do it for you."  
  
Katai just about melted. How sweet was that? "Thank you, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked away. Manatsu looked suspiciously at Katai. She hardly noticed. She said one last goodbye to her siblings, took Rumi by the hand, and was off.  
  
The journey wasn't as long as she'd expected, but it was still more tiresome than she would have liked. After what seemed like an eternity, she was knocking at Hiko Seijurou's door.  
  
"You're my new student, I presume?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're rather small... You have a child, which I assume is yours... My, my, I do have my work cut out for me."  
  
"I'm not as weak as I look, and I just took in the poor child. She isn't exactly mine."  
  
"Is that all you have?" Seijurou, gesturing toward the sack that Katai carried.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Master," he corrected sternly.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good. Now, come in. We've got lots to do. Your brother spent a great deal of money on you, so I suggest you pay him back by putting a hundred percent into this."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Let me see your sword." Katai handed him the sword and he scrutinized every little detail. Overall, it was in good condition, and therefore, suitable to use. He sheathed the sword once more and handed it back to her. "It's nice. Where did it come from?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Master."  
  
"Baka. You're nearly as bad as Kenshin was."  
  
"With all do respect, Master, I've met Kenshin, and he is no baka."  
  
"Then you must be worse."  
  
"I'm no idiot either. Perhaps you are for saying so."  
  
"Who's the Master here?" Who was she to contradict anything he said?  
  
A more subdued Katai then went to work, unpacking and all the while telling Rumi stories to keep her occupied. Seijurou listened from the doorway, rather entertained, though he dared not show it. Instead, he squashed every inclination of something slightly supernatural. As soon as she was unpacked and had given Rumi a doll to keep her entertained, she and Seijurou went for their first lesson.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Katai had been with Seijurou for two weeks, he noticed how graceful she was. He watched her every movement, no longer criticizing something about the technique, but watching how quickly she moved and how gracefully she moved and how her hair moved in the wind. He knew he shouldn't be looking at her this way, but as long as she never knew, how much difference could it make? He also liked how she cooked. Apparently, she'd been taught by her sister, Manatsu. He liked the stories he overheard her telling Rumi and he liked how bold she was, though he pretended to hate it. The longer she stayed, the more he liked her, and after a month, he confessed only to himself that he'd fallen madly in love with her. After three months, he tried to hint that he loved her to no avail. After six months, he finally just walked up to her and told her.  
  
"Katai, I don't want to be your teacher."  
  
"What? Who will I learn from then?"  
  
"I'll still teach you, but I don't want to officially be your teacher. I want you to stop calling me Master and call me Hiko."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Katai, I want to court you, and it wouldn't do for you to be calling me Master."  
  
An aghast Katai nearly choked on the fish she was eating. Hiko wanted what?  
  
"So, what do you say?  
  
"If I could please have some time to think about it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I need to go practice. If you'd please just stay here and not watch this time, I'd appreciate it. It would give me time to think. I'll have an answer by the time I come back inside. Would that be alright?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Hiko looked rather disappointed at her calling him Master, but he said nothing.  
  
Outside, Katai pondered Hiko's question. One the one hand, he would make a good husband, as far as supporting her, and he did seem to love her. On the other hand, He was almost three times her age, he wasn't the most pleasant of people, and after having been raped so many times and having seen Rumi molested as she was, had made her nearly terrified of the thought of being in such a vulnerable position. Also, she didn't love him. But, then, she probably would never have someone love her as Hiko did and even if he felt she was inferior to him, he still did love her and that counted for something. So she finished practicing, went inside and told him yes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Umm... I'm glad to say I've FINALLY gotten two reviews. Thank you very much. Both of you. **feels loved** I haven't visited my dead character cage in awhile...  
  
**walks over to cage where Mike (from What the Heart Wants) is talking a very bored Kaoru's ear off**  
  
Kaoru: We're bored! Why are we all locked in such a tiny cage with nothing to do but listen to this? **gestures toward Mike**  
  
Jean: **gives them her diary to read so they won't be bored.**  
  
All Dead People (I'll make a list later): Ooh... Who's Wes?  
  
Jean: Hey, don't read that part!!!  
  
Kaoru: **reading** "Wes is so dreamy... he has blonde hair, brown eyes and the most GORGEOUS umm... EVERYTHING!!! He's sooo hot..."  
  
Jean: **runs to get her diary back from the dead people** **Doesn't.** **Chases Kaoru, whom she has accidentally let out.**  
  
Bye All,  
  
Jean 


	5. Drag Her Out of the Back of Your Brain

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part 5 By: Jean Lyons  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiko was true to his word and continued her training and when Katai had been away from home for about 7 months, Kenshin and Ryo came to visit. It was during practice one afternoon while Katai and Hiko were "fighting." Kenshin looked toward Hiko, who nodded. Kenshin went to attack from behind, where Katai fought him off superbly, having sensed his presence. Hiko hadn't been sure if it had occurred to her to watch her back. Apparently it had. Hiko decided to call it a day they went to talk to Ryo and Kenshin.  
  
"What bring you all the way out here?"  
  
"My baby sister, of course," Ryo said.  
  
"So you have an excuse. Kenshin, why are you here?"  
  
"I missed Miss Katai a great deal, master. I wished to see her and tell her so. The children miss her very much, as well. How is Miss Rumi?"  
  
"She's fine. She missed Kenji after you took him home. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"I've left him with the Shinomoris. Miss Misao was very enthusiastic. She and Aoshi had just moved to Tokyo, but I've known them for quite awhile. You'll meet them when you come home."  
  
"That's a long way off, Kenshin. Still, I wish I could see the children and my brothers and Manatsu and Kenji and these Shinomoris you speak of. I've still got years of training ahead of me if I ever hope to be as good as Hiko."  
  
"Why do you not call him master?"  
  
"It just wouldn't do. If you were courting a girl, would you want her to call you master?"  
  
"You and Master?" Kenshin tried to look happy for her, but for some reason it was more difficult than it should have been.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin."  
  
"Why didn't you write and tell me?" Ryo asked. He'd been quiet for awhile.  
  
"It didn't occur to me."  
  
"Do you think you'll marry him?" Ryo asked seriously.  
  
"If he asks, perhaps."  
  
"Well, now," Hiko said after being very quiet, "Let's go inside. I feel like I'm going to melt in this heat."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night, Katai went to bed early, leaving the men to do what ever it was men did. She stared up at the ceiling, Rumi at her side, doing the same thing. Both were deep in thought, though Rumi's thoughts only ran as deep as where she would go to play while Katai practiced the next day.  
  
In the front room, however, things were not so quiet. The men argued over whether or not Hiko was right for Katai. Hiko thought he was perfect, Kenshin thought he was too old, and Ryo thought that nobody would ever be good enough for his baby sister and was firm in his belief that the best one was the Spanish guy that she'd met 6 years before and would probably never see again. Keyword: Probably. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and there stood Pietro.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ryo, you know me. Pietro. We met in Spain. I need to talk to your sister."  
  
Good Heavens, was everyone in love with her?  
  
Ryo, not wanting to stay for the brawl over his sister, scribbled a note and went to Katai's room and put the note next to her sword, which was in the floor close by. The note said, "Katai, I've gone because I can't stand this place. Let me know when you've picked one. Much Love, Ryo."  
  
The note had left Katai puzzled, but if she was shocked by her brother's words, it was nothing to the shock she got when walk out of her room and found herself staring into the smiling face of Pietro. She recovered from the shock and threw her arms around his neck. She ran back into her room to get the guitar he'd given her. He went and got his, too and they went outside to play for old times' sake. They played all of their old songs that he'd written and taught her, and she played the songs she'd written for the children to him. He laughed at the silly stories the songs told. He played some songs he'd specifically written for her. She nearly cried at his thoughtfulness. Kenshin and Hiko watched from a window, each with more than a slight twinge of jealousy. Hiko, being Hiko, didn't like to be shown up by someone nearly half his age and had half a mind to put a stop to this foolishness. Kenshin, on the other hand, just was disappointed and had half a mind to admit defeat and leave.  
  
Pietro came back inside alone smiling. Katai had explained that she and Hiko were courting, and so even though Pietro couldn't have her, he was glad she was happy. But, honestly, how happy was she? Hiko wasn't as sweet and kind as Kenshin and he didn't make her laugh the way Pietro did. The only thing that made him better than anyone else was his skill, and Kenshin was just as good if not better, so what was the point of staying with him? Because he loved her; even if she didn't love him. It really wasn't fair, was it? The thought had crossed Katai's mind many times, but what was she to do? She made it seem as though everything was great, and so Pietro was happy for her. They did all the things they had in Spain. Mostly just sang and danced and played their guitars. Hiko almost asked him for advice, but thought better of the idea. He didn't want to take the advice of someone half his age.  
  
Kenshin, however, didn't want to interfere. On one hand, he wanted Katai very much, and wished she were his, but on the other hand, he still wasn't quite over Kaoru yet, and even though he knew she would be happy for him, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't want to accept that she was gone, but he tried anyway. He hadn't even cried when she died. He just couldn't bring himself to. That would have been the first sign of acceptance, and he didn't think he was ready for that. Until then, he couldn't in good faith do anything about Katai.  
  
************************************  
  
"Hiko!" Katai cried, running inside out of the rain that had just begun to fall, "We need to talk."  
  
No good could come of this.  
  
She explained to Hiko that she had done a lot of soul-searching and knew that she would never forgive herself if she led him on any longer. She explained about not really wanting to be with anyone, much less someone who couldn't make her laugh or make her heart melt, not to mention someone so old. Hiko wasn't happy, but he accepted the fact that she didn't want him. He didn't ask questions. His only comment was that he never got to kiss her. So she kissed him and ran off to find Kenshin.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want anyone, as she'd led Hiko to believe. She simply wanted someone else. A certain red-haired someone else...  
  
"Oh!" Katai said, as she ran into Pietro, "I was looking for Kenshin. I just broke off my courtship with Hiko."  
  
Pietro pointed. "He went that way. He doesn't seem too happy, does he?"  
  
"No. His wife died about seven months ago. He still isn't over it. Honestly, would you be?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Well, I have to go find him."  
  
"Why did you dump Hiko anyway?"  
  
"I don't love him. Why else?" And she ran off once more in search of Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!" she called as she found him sitting against a tree.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just want you to know that I've decided not to court Hiko any longer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I realized that he cared more about me than I did about him and it wasn't fair to him, so I ended it."  
  
"What will you do now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Go back to calling him Master?" Katai joked.  
  
Kenshin laughed quietly but sobered quickly. He looked very serious when he said, "That is what Kaoru would have told you to do, that it is."  
  
"Hmm... still mourning?"  
  
"I can't help it, that I cannot."  
  
"I can tell she was a lovely woman. You must miss her terribly. I'm very sorry."  
  
"She was. Her students all loved her, Kenji loved her, I loved her. How was I supposed o tell Kenji that he would never see her again? He cried and cried for the first few days. Then, I think he forgot her. That is why I am afraid to move on. I am afraid I will forget her, too."  
  
"Kenshin, you could never forget her and no one expects you to. She was your wife. She was a lovely person. There will always be times where you'll wish she were there, but that doesn't mean you can't move on."  
  
"I didn't cry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When she died. I didn't cry. I didn't want to accept it."  
  
"I think a good cry is exactly what you need. Who knows? Maybe you'll fall in love again. She'd want you to be happy, you know."  
  
"I can't fall in love. I just can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've been married twice and both times my wife has died. I'm not eager to continue the pattern."  
  
"Why? You feel so guilty, but I don't see why. It's not as if you killed them."  
  
"That's not true. I did kill Tomoe. I didn't want to, but I really had no choice. I still do not think it was right. At the time, though, it wasn't such a big deal. However, now I wish I hadn't killed anyone. Especially my own wife."  
  
"But with Kaoru, there was nothing you could do."  
  
"Perhaps there was and I was too stupid to realize it. Maybe Master has been right, calling me 'baka' all these years."  
  
"No, Kenshin. You are no baka. There was nothing you could do. Stop feeling so terrible. Tomoe has been gone for years, Kenshin, and you got over her. You can't just drag her out of the back of your brain as an excuse to mope and be depressed."  
  
"You obviously do not understand as well as I thought you did, that you do not."  
  
"I understand just fine, Kenshin, but I love you and- That is not what I meant to say" She added hurriedly.  
  
"Yes, but you did, and that outburst had to have come from somewhere, and if you must know, I'm afraid to feel the same way, but I'm finding it more and more difficult to control it, that I am."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Ok, how was that? Its been awhile, huh? I'm very sorry, but this whole going to school thing really eats up your free time. I'm debating whether I want to put some MisaoandAoshiosity. (Misao and Aoshi- ness)  
  
Hehehe... My mom's car got broken into and they stole her CD's. My question is who would want the Statler Brothers anyway? Maybe she'll get to replace those CD's with some MUSIC. 


	6. Misaoandaoshiosity

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part 6 By: Jean Lyons  
  
Ok, People... I'm back! Was I missed much?  
  
I want to ask... Who wants lemons? I've never actually tried to write one and I'm debating whether or not to start now. Your suggestions will make a big difference in my decision.  
  
Sam-Sama has been the only reason I keep up with "Hold Me". I have no reason to stick with this one, so if you all don't like something, let me know... It might be very important and if enough people hate it, I might fix it.  
  
Anywho...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Master," Katai said quietly.  
  
"I am not your master, Katai. Please go home. I can't stand to see you here."  
  
"Alright. I understand."  
  
"Katai," said Kenshin from behind her, "Maybe he's right. We should all leave him alone. He'll get over it, that he will."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm certain."  
  
"I'll go find Pietro."  
  
*****************  
  
"Are you going back to Spain, Pietro?"  
  
"Not any time soon. Perhaps in the future."  
  
"Do you have anywhere to go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ryo said Tetsuya was moving out. You could have the space he shared with my other brother."  
  
"You're hiding something too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told me yesterday you felt like Kenshin was holding back, but you're hiding too. You shouldn't pry at his life if you hate it so much when people do it to you."  
  
"You've no idea what I'm hiding. Don't talk about what you don't understand."  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
"Well don't 'just say'"  
  
"Alright, I won't. I'll just say that-"  
  
"I thought you weren't going to say."  
  
"You keep wanting people to open up, but you never open up to them."  
  
"Are you going to stay in Tetsuya's old room?"  
  
"If it's alright with Ryo."  
  
"He won't mind. As soon as I find Rumi, we're all leaving, so get ready. I think Hiko wants to be alone."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*****************  
  
The trip wasn't long, and Ryo was surprised to find Katai outside with the children as she used to be. He also wasn't happy with her inviting Pietro to live with them. Really, he was the only truly unhappy person.  
  
Except Katai. She was happy to be home, but she was also dreading the talk she knew she would have to have with Kenshin. Pietro was right.  
  
But for now, Katai was playing in the rain with Rumi and two other children. Seven year old Rakei and nine year old Aya. The two girls were sisters and were very happy children. The children were jumping in puddles as Katai held the children's hands except Aya, who was didn't want to be seen holding hands with anyone because she was a 'big girl.'  
  
Kenshin and Pietro had gotten to talking, and had both admitted that each was in love with Katai. Pietro had long figured out that Katai loved Kenshin and was giving Kenshin advice as to what Katai liked and disliked. He even taught Kenshin to play the guitar. He was a good sport about it and wanted them both to be happy.  
  
Now they just watched Katai and the children. She let the children go and just danced by herself in the rain, soaking wet. She was beautiful.  
  
*****************  
  
"Kenshin, walk with me tonight, please. You once asked what had happened. If you still want to know, I will tell you then."  
  
"I'll see you tonight, then. I'm glad you will open up to me. Then perhaps I will understand you better."  
  
"Yes. And I want you to understand. You'll know then, the story about the child I lost so suddenly."  
  
So that night, as they promised, they met and took all of the children home. Once they were alone except for Rumi, who knew the story well, she told Kenshin her long saga of how a strange man had come upon her while she was out with the children and proclaimed that she should surrender her body to him and that it was her or the children. "What else could I have done?" she said, as a single tear rolled down her nose. "Then he came back. So many times. It was always different... But it always ended the same. Until the last time. That was when I got pregnant. I always said I hated it and I almost hoped on more than one occasion, that I would miscarry. I debated jumping off of the roof in hopes of killing it, but I got too scared. Finally he was born, and one look at him immediately changed my mind. Then he died. I think all the bitter thoughts I had may have had something to with it. I'll always regret that. Maybe he'd have lived if I'd been a better mother. Maybe you'd have gotten to see him. He sure was beautiful... Can we stop here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They sat down on the ground against a large tree. They were silent for awhile. Katai reached over and took Kenshin's hand. He was very shocked, but he didn't move. "You're cold, Kenshin." Katai said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Kenshin moved closer to her and Katai wrapped her arms around him. "Is that better?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her in silence. Having his face so close to hers was more temptation than was necessary. She was indeed very warm. He melted into her embrace. He nearly fell asleep there with his face buried in her neck. He didn't think he could have moved if he'd wanted to. He was too comfortable.  
  
"Katai!" yelled Pietro from far off.  
  
"What does he want now?"  
  
"There is someone with him. Perhaps he has given up on you."  
  
"I want you to meet the woman I am courting," said Pietro, who was now beside them. They were introduced to a young girl named Yoshino, who was very shy. She hardly said a word to them the whole while, but she was nice.  
  
"Yoshino, this is Katai. The girl I live with... Not like that! She's just a friend. I had nowhere to go and she helped me. That's Kenshin. He lives down the road. He and Katai are courting, too."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"Not as far as I know." Kenshin and Katai said in unison.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
Katai didn't appreciate being interrupted, but she said nothing. She couldn't help but be glad that Pietro had found someone. She wished he hadn't said that about her and Kenshin courting. They weren't, and him saying that they were just made her want to more.  
  
"Kenshin, we should go. Kenji is still with the Shinomoris isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. You should come. They want to meet you. Misao is expecting and they know you always take care of children. They'll want you to keep the child during the day once Misao is able to start fighting again. Aoshi doesn't want her to get out of shape. If she can't fight, she will be in constant danger."  
  
"I'll go with you then and meet them."  
  
*****************  
  
They arrived at the Shinomoris' home a few moments later. Misao greeted them and gave Kenji to Kenshin. She invited them in and they all sat down. Aoshi came in a moment later. He looked at Kenshin and Katai and nodded and he went to Misao and kissed her on the cheek and started to leave the room but Misao said, "Won't you stay in here with us?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment as she gave him the "puppy-dog pout" and sat down with everyone else. "How could I resist that face? So what brings you two here?"  
  
"This is Katai. You said you wanted to meet her about the baby."  
  
"Oh, yes. Do the children you look after listen to you?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Most of them."  
  
"Do you make them listen?"  
  
"I don't usually have to."  
  
"So you're not very forceful?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you get them to mind you?"  
  
"It's not difficult. I explain why whatever I'm telling them to do is important. Or why it's important that they don't do something. If they don't like what I tell them, they don't listen and they learn on their own. Unless it's a life or death situation, in which case I have no choice but to be forceful in order to protect them. Usually, they just listen to me the first time, though."  
  
"Here's the most important question," said Misao, "Do they like you? Are you fun?"  
  
"I hope so. They've never said different."  
  
"They love her," Kenshin said, "I've seen their faces light up when they see her coming down the street in the mornings. She plays games and tells stories and sings songs. I am sure your child will love her, that I am. Especially if he or she is anything like you, Misao."  
  
"Can you fight?" Aoshi asked Katai.  
  
"I am learning."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Me." Kenshin stated simply.  
  
"I've no doubt you'll be able to handle any danger that comes you way while my child is under your care."  
  
Who knew Aoshi cared so much? ************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Ok... So what do you think? Let me know! (please?)  
  
Why do Kaoru and Mike keep stealing my diary? **runs after Kaoru.**  
  
**Kaoru runs faster and sticks her tongue out at Jean, who is out of breath and stops**  
  
Much Love Everyone!!!  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	7. Court You

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part 7 By: Jean Lyons  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Miss Katai, if I may be forward with you-" Kenshin began.  
  
"Katai!" yelled one of Katai's brothers from the doorway of the house, "Ryo wants you to help him!"  
  
"Hang on a minute! What were you saying, Kenshin?"  
  
"Nothing. It was nothing. I just wanted to know if..."  
  
"If what?"  
  
"Nothing. I must go. I must put Kenji to bed soon, that I must."  
  
"Alright... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bright and early."  
  
"Bright and early. Go get some rest."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Katai, are you coming?" called Ryo from the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Ryo. Bye, Kenshin."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
They stood there in an awkward silence. Kenji broke the silence. "Kenji bath!"  
  
"I have to go give Kenji a bath before bed. Bye now."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Finally, Kenshin left and Katai went inside.  
  
Weeks went by, and Katai continued her training with Kenshin, whom, she noticed, was a much more patient teacher than Hiko. Of course, he sometimes criticized her, but that was his job as her teacher. He was at least more polite about it, though. She was very talented, but she didn't look like she was fighting. For her it was more of a dance than anything. She got so much joy out of practicing. Kenshin couldn't help but just stand dumbly and stare sometimes.  
  
"Let's stop for today."  
  
"It's only been two hours."  
  
"But I want to talk."  
  
"Can't it wait until after I have my lesson?"  
  
"No. I may lose my nerve again. If I may be very forward, I would like to ask if I may..." he looked down, "court you."  
  
Katai's face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that... but yes. But you may have to ask Ryo. He's my guardian, you know. And my brothers are big people. I wouldn't want to be on their bad side."  
  
"Should I ask now?"  
  
"If you want. But every one of my brothers is home and I'm sure they'll all have something to say about it. You might wait until it's only Ryo."  
  
"But if I do it now I won't lose my nerve."  
  
*****************  
  
"Are you sure, Katai?"  
  
"Yes Ryo. Please, Ryo. Say yes."  
  
"Alright," Ryo said to Kenshin, "but just know, if you hurt her, I'll rip out your bowels and feed them to my dog."  
  
"If he hurts me, I'll rip out his bowels myself."  
  
"Weird, though... He's the one that taught you to do it..."  
  
"I'm Tetsuya," said a man from behind Kenshin, "Don't you dare hurt my baby sister."  
  
A small group of seven men and a woman had formed behind Kenshin. Tetsuya included.  
  
"Kenshin," began Katai, "These are my siblings." She pointed to them each in turn and told him their names. "That's my sister Manatsu, My brothers Rei, Akitaka, Keiichi, Morisato, Toshiyuki, Tamiya. You already know Tetsuya and Ryo. And that," she said pointing off to the side of the group, "is Sayoka. Tetsuya's wife." All of these had very intimidating looks. Fortunately, Kenshin was not as much a wuss as he looked.  
  
"So we have your blessing, Mr. Yuy?" Kenshin said to Ryo.  
  
"I guess. I just can't believe someone wants to court the baby already."  
  
"I'll take good care of her."  
  
"You had better."  
  
With these wonderful words of reassurance, (Ryo was cracking his knuckles) Kenshin picked Kenji up off of Katai's lap and left with an "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Short, I know, but I've only got so much time. "Date" in next chapter. Stay tuned.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	8. Dinner

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part 8 Jean Lyons  
  
Note: This chapter is rated PG-13... I can't say why without spoiling it... You'll see. ************************************************************************  
  
"Katai!" yelled Kenshin, running to catch up with the girl ahead of him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Now that we have been courting, I was wondering if maybe... Well, I'd like to... Can I take you to dinner tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Oh..." Katai said, looking down.  
  
"You don't want to? I am too forward?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that. You can be as forward as you like, as long as it doesn't involve touching me. I don't like people touching me unless for some reason I have initiated said touching. It scares me. And he knows it. It's why he did it. He's sick. I just don't know about it though. I just don't have anything to wear."  
  
Kenshin laughed and handed Katai a wrapped package. "Now you do. I know how you hate not having nice things, so I bought this yesterday."  
  
Katai threw her arms around Kenshin's neck. "Thank you, Kenshin. I have to go now, though. I have to take the kids home."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll take them home early so I'll have time to get ready. Thanks again. For this."  
  
"You are very welcome, that you are."  
  
"Bye, Kenshin."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
And Katai went home.  
  
Her routine continued through the next day. She got up early, went to Kenshin's for her lesson, went to get the children, and played games and told stories. The time to take them home came too early for the children. "It's too early," whined Aya, as she dragged Rakei along behind her.  
  
"I have something to do."  
  
"Can't we come?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? Do you got a boyfriend?"  
  
"It's 'do you have'"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Go home, Aya."  
  
Finally, Rumi was the only one left. The two went home where Manatsu would look after Rumi. After a few hours of Manatsu fussing endlessly with Katai's hair, Katai looked lovely in a green and white Kimono and a porcelain hair clip with green flowers intricately carved into its surface. 'How much did this cost?' Katai wondered.  
  
Kenshin finally arrived and when he saw her, his heart nearly stopped. He knew she'd look lovely in this, but he'd never expected just how much she looked like Kaoru when she turned just that way. He had known all along that there were a few similarities between the two, but he'd never noticed how alike they looked. His thoughts were interrupted by Rumi asking Katai if she could come.  
  
"No, Rumi. I'll only be gone a few hours. Stay here with Manatsu."  
  
"But I'll be sad."  
  
"Rumi, why will you be sad?"  
  
"If Miss Katai is far away, I will be all alone when the mean man comes back."  
  
"Oh, Rumi, that mean man won't ever come back. Please, just calm down and be good for Manatsu. If anyone tries to hurt you, just tell Ryo and he'll get him, ok?"  
  
Rumi sniffled and said, "Okay."  
  
"Hello, Katai."  
  
"Oh, Kenshin, I didn't know you were here yet."  
  
"It doesn't look like Rumi wants you to leave."  
  
"No, she doesn't, and I hate leaving her, but I can't just bring her, now can I?"  
  
"If you had to..."  
  
"She'll be fine. After a few minutes, Manatsu will have her calmed down. As long as he really doesn't come, she'll be fine. So Kenji is with the Shinomoris again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is Misao?"  
  
"She's doing wonderfully, that she is. It'll only be a few more months now."  
  
Just then, Tetsuya and Co. (Katai's siblings and Sayoko) appeared behind Kenshin. "If you make my baby sister cry, I'll kill you. She and Manatsu are the only girls, and we protect the girls."  
  
"Tetsuya, Kenshin and I need to go."  
  
As they walked away, whispers of "the baby is finally growing up" reached their ears.  
  
Katai glanced nervously at Kenshin, who was staring at the ground. Katai took his hand and he smiled. Katai noticed vaguely that Kenshin was not carrying his sword and that he wasn't wearing the same pink shirt as always. It was black. Since when did Kenshin wear black? He'd always said he didn't like dark colors. She wondered if it had something to do with his past as Battousai, but it wasn't really important. She had to admit, though. He did look good.  
  
They finally reached their destination: a nice restaurant with a very good reputation. Katai could understand why. The food was REALLY good! There wasn't much conversation. Neither knew what to say. Every now and then, one might ask how the other's day was or what they had planned for the next day. On one occasion, Katai asked Kenshin how much money he was spending and when she heard the number, she nearly gagged.  
  
"Where are you getting enough money to pay for that?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, Seijurou gave me the money Ryo had paid him so that I could continue teaching you. Also, Kaoru was paid a lot by her students before she died and left us more than we could use on just ourselves."  
  
"So did you get her nice things like this?" Katai asked referring to the kimono she was wearing.  
  
"Yes, actually. She had some very nice ones. I still have them. You can have them if you want. I don't have a use for them."  
  
"I couldn't. It's all you've got of her."  
  
"I've got the house, I've got all of her books, I've got so many letters I've lost count, and I've got Kenji. Really, I'd miss them a lot more than I'd miss her clothes."  
  
Katai reluctantly agreed and they went on with dinner.  
  
"Kenshin, I'll be right back. I need some fresh air."  
  
"I'll still be here."  
  
Katai stood outside wondering why Kenshin cared so much about her. For him, it wasn't enough to be her teacher, but he also felt the need to bestow wonderful gifts upon her. It was too much for Katai, who had never had such nice things or even someone who loved her enough to want to give her nice things. She had been the little girl whose parents had more children than they knew what to do with and after that, the little orphan girl. She was poor. Then she had gotten pregnant and lost the baby. People had every reason to look down on her. Why didn't Kenshin?  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft whisper of "Here, Kitty, Kitty." Only "He" had ever said that to her. She cursed herself for not bringing her sword. Even id he had, though, she wouldn't have known what to do. As the hand on her shoulder crept down her chest, all knowledge of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu left her mind. She was frozen solid with fear. She barely had time to process what was going on before she was on the ground with this man on top of her. He wasn't wearing anything, and obviously wanted to say the same for her. He worked quickly and the next thing she knew, her kimono was lying badly torn to her left. She felt a sharp pain as her head hit the ground again. The clip had broken and was now digging into her head. She felt him plunge his hard manhood into her. She wanted to scream for help and she tried, but her voice was muffled by this man's mouth. She could tell he'd been drinking. There was no telling what he would do this time, or how far he would get.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
I'm so cruel aren't I?  
  
You'll just have to wait and see... Will Kenshin come save her?  
  
Much love,  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	9. Shirt

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part 9 By: Jean Lyons  
  
Wow, that last chapter was a lot tamer than when I wrote it down...  
  
So now, Kenshin has to find her. ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kenshin sat thinking. 'Katai's been gone awhile. Perhaps she left. Maybe she didn't like me. Maybe she didn't really want to come.' He sat thinking like this for awhile before he remembered how happy Katai had been when he'd asked her. 'Maybe she was just being polite... But then she wouldn't have hugged me... Or apologized for it... Maybe something happened to her... I should go see.' Kenshin paid for the meal and went outside to see where Katai had gotten to.  
  
He looked out only to see Katai's small, struggling body beneath the body of a large, muscular man. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. His eyes flashed amber. 'How could he do such a thing to such a girl as her?' His eyes returned to normal. What was he thinking? He just go all Battousai on him... Not only did he not have his sword, but there was also this minor detail... He wasn't a killer anymore. Before he knew what was happening, he felt his foot connect with the man's jaw. The man released Katai's mouth and Katai yelled to Kenshin and reached out to him with the hand that wasn't under the man. Kenshin kicked the man again. Harder this time. The man rolled off o Katai, stood, and ran. Kenshin turned away so that Katai could pull herself (and her barely wearable Kimono) together. When she was covered, Kenshin knelt next to her trembling form. Katai hugged her knees to her chest. Kenshin moved to put a hand on her shoulder, but Katai jerked away. Katai felt around on the ground behind her and held out to Kenshin the broken and bloody remains of the clip that had been in her hair. "I'm sorry, Kenshin"  
  
"It's alright. I'll get you another one."  
  
"Don't. It'll just get broken too. He always comes back."  
  
"Why didn't you fight him?"  
  
"I was too scared to move, much less fight. He's so much stronger than me."  
  
"It's alright now. You don't have to be scared anymore."  
  
Suddenly, Katai threw her arms around Kenshin's neck. "Thank you for stopping him before he could..." Kenshin knew what she meant. Katai was mostly glad that that the emotional turmoil that had occurred when she was pregnant before would not occur this time.  
  
Kenshin put his arms around her back. Katai jumped, but let him hold her. They sat this way for awhile as it gradually got darker.  
  
"I should take you home, Katai." Katai started to get up. "No, Katai. I'll carry you. You are exhausted, that you must be." So he picked her up and she leaned against his chest and fell asleep. In spite of the situation, it was a feeling Kenshin liked.  
  
When they reached Katai's home, Katai's brothers, sister, and Sayoko were awake and waiting to see that Katai returned safely. Kenshin was immediately faced with Ryo and Tetsuya.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" Ryo whispered dangerously. Tetsuya just cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I haven't harmed her in any way, that I have not."  
  
"Then why is she bleeding? And where did those bruises come from? And why are her clothes so torn up?"  
  
"She was attacked."  
  
"Why didn't you protect her?"  
  
"I wasn't there."  
  
"I can't believe I trusted you with my baby sister."  
  
"She'll be fine. She was tired when I found her and she fell asleep on the way here. You can ask her tomorrow."  
  
"Give her to me."  
  
Kenshin started to hand over the girl, but in her sleep she clutched his shirt and wouldn't let him go.  
  
"Manatsu?"  
  
"Yes, Ryo?"  
  
"Show him where to put her."  
  
Kenshin followed Manatsu to the bedroom that the three girls (Manatsu, Katai, and Rumi) shared. Rumi was awake but very tired looking. Kenshin started to lay Katai down next to Rumi, but she clutched his shirt tighter.  
  
"Mister Himura." Rumi said quietly, "You shouldn't be in here."  
  
"Miss Rumi, what should I do? Miss Katai won't let me leave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She won't let my shirt go."  
  
"Leave it here."  
  
"My shirt?"  
  
"You can't stay here. You have to get Kenji."  
  
It was true. The Shinomoris would take care of Kenji but they would also wonder why Kenshin hadn't come back that night, and it wouldn't be easy explaining that he'd stayed the night with Katai. He couldn't stay and Katai couldn't come with him, so the best idea would probably be to just leave his shirt there. So he shrugged out of it and stood up. He looked once more at the sleeping girl clutching his shirt. She was beautiful. Even with the bruises and the blood and the torn clothes. She was beautiful.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Hehehe... Tune in next time for new um... chapter... wow, I'm dumb... So, so stupid...  
  
K, I luv ya, Buh-bye!  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	10. So He Can See How Pretty He Is

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 10 (!) By: Jean Lyons  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Katai woke to a black expanse of nothingness, and she couldn't breathe. Well, that's how it appeared until she pulled Kenshin's shirt off of her face. "Ryo?" she said, when she first saw her brother, "Why is this here?"  
"You wouldn't let it go last night, so he left it. He said to tell you to keep it. If I were you, I'd wear it. It's in decent condition and it's smaller than yours, so it'll fit you better."  
She took Ryo's advice and wore the shirt, which did indeed fit better. She got up and, like every morning, for her lesson with Kenshin. Kenshin couldn't help but smile at the sight of Katai. In his shirt, no less. He told Katai that she was in no condition to fight. She was disappointed, but agreed. They sat and talked for awhile before Kenshin remembered that he'd told Katai that she could have Kaoru's old clothes. Katai just seemed to be inheriting everything of Kaoru's, huh? Her husband, her clothes...  
Kenshin went inside and emerged with a bundle of clothes, which he thrust into Katai's arms. "What you don't need, give to your sister."  
"Thank you. Are you sure?"  
"I am certain and you're very welcome, that you are."  
"I'll take this home now. Then I have to go get the children. You're welcome to come, if you'd like."  
"Actually I was hoping we could bring Misao along so she would know what to expect for her child."  
"That'd be great. She seemed nice when I met her, and it's always nice to know the parents of the children. None of them really bother to talk to me much as long as their children survive the day."  
"Let's go, then." He went inside and got Kenji and they left.  
Their first stop was to Katai's house to drop off the clothes and get Rumi. Then they went to the Shinomoris to ask Misao to come along. Shockingly enough, Aoshi wanted to come too, as he hadn't much experience with small children except Kenji, whom he watched on a regular basis. They warned him that playing with children was all they'd do, but he insisted.  
Many parents wanted their children at home that day, so all Katai had were Aya, Rakei and a small boy named Hojo.  
"Rakei and Aya are 7 and 9 and Hojo is 3. Misao, Aoshi, pick a kid and go play." Hojo immediately latched on to Misao's leg and Aoshi took Rakei.  
"Kenshin, do you want to take Aya or should I?"  
"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like Rumi today."  
"Rumi, will you go with Kenshin?"  
The little girl shook her head and clutched Katai's pants.  
"Don't you like Kenshin?"  
"Yes," said Rumi, in a very tiny voice.  
"Then why won't you go?"  
"Boys are yucky."  
"Oh, Kenshin isn't yucky. He's different from the other boys."  
"Come here." Whispered the little girl.  
Katai knelt down next to the girl. Rumi produced a box from who-knows- where.  
"What's that?"  
"A present." Rumi whispered in Katai's ear.  
"For who?" Katai whispered back.  
"Kenshin."  
"What is it?"  
"A mirror."  
"Why would Kenshin need a mirror?"  
"So he can see how pretty he is."  
Katai couldn't help but laugh. "When will you give it to him?"  
"I'm scared."  
"Do you want me to?"  
The little girl nodded and gave her the box. Katai Stood up and handed the box to Kenshin. "This is from Rumi."  
Kenshin looked confused, but opened it anyway. "Mirror?"  
"She said she wants you to see how 'pretty' you are."  
Kenshin bent down and hugged the little girl. "Thank you, Rumi."  
"So," Katai began, "Misao, Hojo is a very curious kid, so prepare for a flood of questions, Aoshi, Rakei's just... Rakei. She asks a lot of questions too, and she's much more infuriating than Hojo. Kenshin, you know how shy Rumi is, so be careful. Everyone, go play."  
Hojo immediately started a flood of questions, which Misao answered expertly for the most part. Aoshi, on the other hand, entertained Rakei with stories of the Revolution. Kenshin was immediately attacked by Rumi and Kenji and Katai was bombarded with questions about her 'boyfriend.'  
Hojo looked at a very pregnant Misao and whispered dramatically, "I know what you've been doing."  
She whispered back, "I bet you don't."  
"Mommy said if you suck your thumb you get a baby in your belly."  
"It doesn't work that way, Hojo."  
"Then how do you get a baby?"  
"Um... well... You'll have to ask your mommy about that."  
  
Meanwhile, Aoshi was once more learning how infuriating little girls were. She was almost as bad as Misao had been!  
"Mr. Shinomori, why did you hate Mr. Himura before?"  
"I wanted to be the strongest and I wasn't. I thought if I could be the strongest, I could avenge the deaths of my friends."  
"Why did you want to avenge them?"  
"Because Shishio killed them."  
"Who's that?"  
"A killer that wants to take over Japan."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's power hungry."  
"He wants food?"  
"No. Power hunger is a different kind of hunger."  
"What kind?"  
"It can only be fed with power."  
"Huh?"  
"He wants to have power. He wants to rule Japan."  
"Why?"  
"You ask too many questions."  
"I ask too many questions and that's why Mr. Shishio wants to rule Japan?"  
"Yes, that's exactly why!" shouted Aoshi exasperatedly.  
  
Meanwhile, as Katai watched Kenshin being attacked by tickling children, Aya was asking questions about her new 'boyfriend.'  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you pick Mr. Himura?"  
"He's the nicest man I've ever met outside my immediate family. That, and he's really cute."  
"Mr. Shinomori is kind of nice looking."  
"Mr. Shinomori is married."  
"Mr. Himura was married."  
"But not now."  
"How come he's not married now?"  
"His wife died."  
Aya's eyes widened in shock. "How?"  
"She was very sick. Kenshin wasn't himself for a very long time afterwards."  
"If you marry Mr. Himura, will you be Kenji's mommy?"  
"No. Kaoru will always be his mommy."  
"How come you don't talk about her?"  
"I didn't really know her."  
"Didn't Mr. Himura tell you about her?"  
"I didn't ask about her."  
"What would Mr. Shinomori do if his wife died?"  
"Don't talk like that."  
"We both know that having a baby is risky for anyone. Look what happened to yours."  
"Aya?"  
"Yes?"  
"Stop talking."  
All the way home, Aya and Rakei whispered excitedly to one another. Apparently, each had a crush on Aoshi.  
"Aoshi," Aya said in a sing-song voice, "Rakei likes you!"  
Aoshi ignored her and Misao laughed. She knelt next to Rakei and pointed to Aoshi. "He's taken and he's mine. And these handy Kunai are willing to prove it." She showed Rakei the knives and the little girl ran away and cried. Don't mess with the pregnant girl's man! Misao stood and went to stand next to Aoshi.  
"Misao, If I never invite you to come with me again, you'll understand, right?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
This is my humor chapter... I think from now on it will be PG again.  
  
My cage of dead people need some more people doesn't it? Who shall I kill? Hehehe... You'll never know... Well, not yet anyway...  
  
**cries from the cage** No!!! It's too crowded in here!!  
  
Kaoru: If it's that serial rapist guy, I'll never forgive you!  
  
Jean: Maybe it's just a Katai thing... Maybe he won't want you.  
  
Kaoru: Are you implying that there is something unattractive about me?  
  
Jean: **scared of Kaoru and her bokken** N-no! it's just that... well... you're dead.  
  
Kaoru: He will be, too, soon!  
  
Jean: I thought you didn't want him anyway. And I thought things were going well between you and Mike.  
  
Mike: Yeah! **kisses Kaoru**  
  
Kaoru: **hits Mike with her bokken**  
  
Mike: screams like a girl and runs away.**  
  
Well, I should go before this goes too far. \  
  
K, I luv ya, buh-bye!  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	11. Kotori

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part 11 By: Jean Lyons  
  
Still wondering if ANYBODY wants a lemon. I'm not sure if I do or not, so HELP! VOTE!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next month or so went by uneventfully. That is, until Misao went into labor in the middle of the night, waking up half the city of Tokyo. Including Kenshin, Kenji, Katai and all of her siblings. They all rushed to see what was the matter, and found Misao screaming and Aoshi in a state of panic, which is scary. If Aoshi is panicking, who can be looked to for peace? It was fortunate they everyone got there when they did. Kenshin, Katai, and Ryo proved to be the most knowledgeable in this particular situation, Kenshin having witnessed Kenji's birth, Katai having had a baby herself, and Ryo having witnessed the births of all nine of his siblings and Katai's son.  
"Aoshi, hold her hand. She might break your fingers, but it's a small price to pay." Katai directed. Katai shoved everyone out the door except Kenshin, Ryo and Aoshi, who was holding Misao's hand. She barked orders at everyone until the job was done and the screaming was over and Misao had a tiny baby girl in her arms. They named her Kotori. They let everyone else back into the room to coo over the child. Misao fell asleep shortly after Kotori came, so Aoshi led everyone else back out of the room into the living room, where everyone just had to hold the baby. Aoshi reluctantly passed the child around to everyone. Katai looked sadly at the child, almost jealous because this beautiful child had survived when hers hadn't. She held her longer than anyone, which nobody minded, as she was the most helpful during the birth, and therefore deserved to. Finally, Katai hugged the child once more and gave her back to Aoshi, and since it was still the middle of the night, everyone went home to get what sleep they could before it was time to begin their daily routines once more. This, and Katai had to get back home to Rumi, who she now regretted leaving alone. If they'd gone and left her like that, she wouldn't be too happy about it. Kenshin walked home with Katai and her siblings before continuing down the road to his own home, where he'd left a sleeping Kenji.  
"Daddy?" whispered a three year old voice.  
"Yes, Kenji?"  
"Why did you leave?"  
"Because my friend needed help. I wasn't gone long."  
"I was scared."  
"Why?"  
"I was afraid you'd never come back. Like mommy."  
Kenshin wasn't sure what to say. He'd thought Kenji had forgotten Kaoru, but he'd been wrong. He scooped the little boy up into his arms and held him close. "Don't worry. I won't go anywhere for too long without telling you. I love you, son, that I do."  
"Didn't mommy love me?"  
"Of course she did. Why?"  
"She didn't tell me she was leaving."  
"I don't think she knew."  
"Where did mommy go?"  
"I'm not sure, son."  
"But why did she go?"  
"She was very sick. She died."  
"What's 'died?'"  
"When people have lived a long time or when they get sick or even if they're in a bad accident, sometimes they die. That's when you just stop moving. You don't breathe and your heart doesn't beat anymore. Your soul moves on without you."  
"What's a soul?"  
"That's the part of you that makes you who you are. You, my son, have a very good soul, as did your mother."  
"Are you going to marry Ms. Katai?"  
"Maybe."  
"If you do, will she be my new mommy?"  
"Nobody can ever replace your mommy, Kenji. Even she knows that."  
"Will mommy's soul be sad?"  
"No. Your mommy's soul will be very happy for us."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because your mommy would have wanted me to be happy. And you, too." He was really mostly trying to convince himself.  
"But mommy loved you. If you marry Ms. Katai, she would be sad if she was here."  
"But she's not here. She told me before she died that she wanted me to be happy. She must've known she didn't have much time."  
"Will Ms. Katai make you happy?"  
"She will make me very happy."  
"Good. She makes me happy, too."  
"I'm glad. You'll be going with her tomorrow. You should go back to sleep now."  
"Will I get to see Ms. Misao's baby?"  
"How did you know that's where I went?"  
"She screamed. Mommy says that you scream when you have a baby."  
"You can see Ms. Misao's baby tomorrow."  
"Okay. Goodnight, daddy."  
"Goodnight, Kenji."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aoshi was, unexpectedly, the proudest father you'd ever meet. Knowing Aoshi, the strong man he was, you wouldn't expect him to do what he did. He cried. But when tough guys turn into dad's they turn into big babies themselves.*  
The next day, after Kotori was born, he took her into town to show her off. He got lots of compliments, and comments he wasn't sure of (such as, "She looks just like you!" or "She has Misao's nose!") Everyone was shocked by how he was acting. He was Mr. Strong-and-Silent, but suddenly he was Mr. Fluffy-Ball-of-Hugs. Having a baby really changed his attitude towards others as well as towards his wife. He already had loved her with all his heart, but the birth had been painful, and with all the screaming, her throat had to be sore... That was more pain at one time than he, a swordsman, had ever felt, and he had a newfound respect for her. Soon, however, he had to go home. Kotori had to be fed.  
He arrived home to find Misao sitting on the porch against the side of the house. He sat down next to her and handed her the child. "She's hungry, Misao."  
"I see that." She opened her top and began to nurse the baby. Aoshi couldn't believe it. Outside? In public? He had to admit, it was a lovely sight, but that one breast still didn't need to be exposed to all of Tokyo! So he moved closer to her and put an arm around her. He forced his expression to be stern, so all of the passing men would know that she was his and not to be leered at. Misao rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Aoshi's shoulder. "Good thing you're not jealous," She said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"I most certainly am not jealous," Aoshi said sternly. Aoshi held her even tighter as a man on the street stopped and stared.  
"No, dear. Not at all." Still sarcastic.  
"You think you're so cute, don't you? Well, I've news for you! You're absolutely... right. Why do you always have to be right?"  
"Oh, Aoshi, you're right a lot too. You're just so quiet half of the time, that we don't hear your opinion until I say it. Then I get credit for it. If you'd speak for yourself sometimes instead of being so antisocial, maybe people would like you more."  
"People like me. I'm likeable. Rakei likes me."  
Misao growled.  
"Misao!" called Katai from the street, not seeming to mind the sight before her, "when you're finished here, do you want me to take her for awhile?"  
"No thanks. Aoshi's been carrying her all day, and besides early this morning when I last fed her, this is all I've gotten to hold her." She pouted and said, jokingly, "I don't think he loves me anymore. There's a new woman in his life now."  
"That's not true, Misao. I still love you," said Aoshi, not picking up on the joke. He kissed the top of her head, which was all he could get to, as she was so much shorter than him. She sat up straighter so she could reach to kiss his cheek.  
"I know, Aoshi. I know. And I love you too. No one could sweep me off my feet like you, Aoshi."  
Katai eventually walked away, leaving the happy couple to it, and left to find Kenshin. She wondered if she and Kenshin would ever be that way. She quickly chased the thought from her mind. It was definitely too soon to be thinking about marriage! But she could help but hope that one day she'd have a child survive. A child whose father was a lovely red- haired man. But that would mean... She didn't think that... She just wasn't sure if she could do it. Lost in her thoughts, her feet took her to Kenshin's door, where he and Kenji greeted her. She took the small boy from Kenshin's arms and just held him. Kenji played with Katai's hair while Katai talked to Kenshin. "You're doing a great job, Kenshin. He's a good boy. You should be proud."  
"I am. He hasn't forgotten Kaoru. He just asked about her last night. He asked where she went. How do you explain that to a child?"  
"I've been in that situation. Children often come to me with questions like that. You can never be prepared for those types of questions. Did you know that Hojo asked Misao where babies come from?"  
"He hasn't asked about that yet."  
Hearing that made Kenji curious. He released Katai's hair and asked, "Daddy, where DO babies come from?"  
"I'll tell you later," Katai promised, seeing the horrified look on Kenshin's face. Kenshin looked slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to give his son 'the talk' just yet. "It's time for us go anyway." They waved goodbye to Kenshin and went in search of the other children and Kenji went back to playing with Katai's hair.  
Kenshin watched them walk away. Watching Kenji play with Katai's hair like that made him want to do so also, and he wondered vaguely how soft it was, before quickly reverting to other thoughts. He couldn't be thinking of her like that. He was forced to, however, because just then, Pietro came along with his guitar. How could Kenshin have forgotten that he'd asked him to help him write a song for her for her birthday. Her birthday was coming, reminding him of how young she really was. He'd never taken much notice of it before, but now he was forced to realize that she this was child he was falling fast for. She would only be turning sixteen. And he was 31. With a 3 year old son. They would have to talk. He needed to know if she really was ready for him. But, he thought, she was more mature than most her age. She had a lot of experience with children and she'd been forced to grow up a lot sooner than was healthy for a young girl. But was she old enough? What if Ryo had been right? He had said before that she was too young and even a few times said that Kenshin wasn't good enough for his baby sister. What if he wasn't good enough? People didn't look too kindly on single parents at that time. And he had killed all those people... Perhaps Katai did deserve better. He would have to talk to her.  
Suddenly all his silly doubts disappeared as Pietro walk up onto the porch. "Let's get to work on that song. She deserves the best, you know. I'm glad she's got someone like you, though." So they went and wrote the song. By the end, Kenshin was very satisfied with it. It was nice. Katai would love it. Her brothers might not, though, so he'd have to make sure they weren't around to hear it. He wished he could sing as well as Pietro, but he was still sure Katai would at least love the song itself, even if he had no talent whatsoever.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night when Katai brought Kenji home, Kenshin offered to walk her home. The three of them (he wouldn't leave Kenji alone anymore) walked quietly up the street, watching the sky get dark. They arrived at Katai's house, but neither wanted to part company with the other. They sat on the porch for a long while. Slowly, Katai reached for Kenshin's hand. Seeing this as an invitation, Kenshin moved closer to her. Katai leaned over onto Kenshin's shoulder. He rested his head on top of her head. She let go of his hand and put her arm around his back. He put his arm around her waist. She used her free hand to hold the hand that was around her waist. He did the same. They sat like this for awhile before, without warning, Kenshin pulled Katai into his lap. He had never felt so bold in all the time they had been courting. Normally she would have screamed, but by now, she trusted him completely. She just curled up and rested her head on his chest. Kenji, who was nearby, thought this display of affection was 'yucky,' so he went off in search of Rumi. Finally, Ryo came out, wondering what was keeping Katai. Upon seeing the cute couple, he just turned around and went inside. He was starting to trust this man more and more and he knew how painful it must have been to see what happened to his sister. He didn't blame him anymore. He knew, intimate as the position was, Kenshin would do nothing to shame his sister. Now it was just Tetsuya that needed convincing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
I like this chapter. I think it's my favorite so far. Other than the last one. These two are my favorite chapters out of every story I've ever written.  
  
I still need to kill him, but not yet.  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	12. Kiss

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part 12 By: Jean Lyons  
  
I'm gonna cry! Everyone is being so nice to me!!! I'm on 5 people's favorite list and sarcastic_wit sent me a wonderful email regarding that flame I recently received. I'm ok, though. It's the only flame I've ever gotten outside of the essay section of FictionPress.com. To those of you with nice things to say, thank you very much.  
  
I've decided against a lemon unless you tell me otherwise REALLY REALLY soon. I've been told twice that that was a bad idea and no one has said they wanted one.  
  
Now. Next chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Katai woke up the next morning, she found that it was much later than when she normally got up. She ran to the kitchen to see if there was any leftover breakfast. She grabbed something small to eat on the way to Kenshin's house. She was very late. She ran up to Kenshin's door and knocked loudly.  
"Katai?" Kenshin called from inside.  
"Yes?"  
Kenshin came to the door. "I almost gave up on you."  
"I overslept. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright."  
So they proceeded to get on with the lesson. Katai suggested they stop early. She had stayed up far too late the night before and was still tired. They sat down outside, Katai leaning her head on Kenshin's shoulder. She couldn't chase away the thought in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. The only time she had ever been kissed was while being raped, and that, of course wasn't good, but hadn't Manatsu said that kissing was supposed to be a good thing? So had the man done something wrong? Indeed, he had. Katai just wasn't sure what yet. Other than the whole he-raped-her thing... She looked at Kenshin for a moment. She sat up straighter so she could reach and kissed him on the cheek. She snapped like a rubber band back to her original position.  
'Did she just kiss me?' wondered Kenshin. 'Yes, I believe she did.' Kenshin looked down at Katai and smiled. She had kissed him. He turned to face her and kissed the top of her head, as that was what was closest to his mouth. She looked up at him smiling. They stared at one another for awhile before Kenshin bent down and kissed her full on the mouth. He was gentle, knowing her past experience with kissing men. It didn't last as long as either would have liked, due to an interruption from Kenji. ("Ewww!" he had said.)  
When Katai went home to get Rumi, Kenji at her side, she couldn't stop grinning.  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Manatsu.  
"Oh, Manatsu, I don't kiss and tell." She answered laughing.  
Manatsu squealed and hugged her sister. "You kissed him? Finally?"  
"Yes, Manatsu, and if you don't mind, I have to go get the other children."  
"Can I come? I want to hear all about it."  
"I'm not telling you about it."  
"It was yucky!" yelled Kenji, who was still rather grossed out.  
"It wasn't yucky at all," Katai said dreamily, "It was the nicest thing I've ever felt."  
"Really? Tell me more!"  
"No, Manatsu!"  
"But I'm hideous! I'll never be kissed! How will I ever know how it is?"  
"You'll find someone, and you are not hideous."  
"People tell me I look like Tetsuya. Tell me I'm not hideous."  
The girls laughed and Katai said, "Now that you mention it, you do look a lot like him. And Ryo, too."  
"You're so mean! I'm insulted!"  
"I need to go."  
"Well... Alright, go, but when you get home, I will find out more!"  
"Bye, Manatsu."  
"Bye, Crazy lady!" cried Kenji as he waved and walked away with Katai.  
"Bye, Kenji," Manatsu called after them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Too short, I know. It's the shortest one yet and will hopefully be the shortest one altogether. But if my keyboard were not so boring, I wouldn't get so bored looking at it.  
  
Much Love, Jean ^_^ 


	13. I Would Do Nothing to Shame You

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 13 By: Jean Lyons  
  
In a fit of extreme stupidosity, I forgot to update Monday. That's ok, though, cuz it's not much compared to "Hold Me" which hasn't been updated in over a week. I still don't have that one today... Thank my one lovely flamer for giving me such terrible writers block. Today I am trying my hardest to crank out another chapter. And I'm sacrificing my grades by doing this in Science class. I really do love you all.  
  
To sarcastic_wit: I'm claiming you as my new best friend, ok? lol ^_^ You're so nice to me!!! So you and Sam-sama (The Fallen Angel of Death) are my two best friends now!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Katai woke up the next day with a huge grin on her face. She didn't know why she was grinning, but she was. Then she remembered the previous day. She had kissed Kenshin. She hurried and got dressed so she could hurry and get to Kenshin for her lesson. She hugged all of her siblings (something she hadn't done in awhile) and ran out the door. Halfway down the street, Rumi caught up to Katai running as fast as her 5 year old legs would carry her.  
  
"What do you want, Rumi?" asked Katai picking up the little girl.  
  
"I wanna come see you practice. Kenshin told me you look pretty when you practice."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yup. He likes you a lot."  
  
"I like him a lot, too."  
  
"I think you should marry him."  
  
"Rumi, it's a little too early to be talking about marriage."  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" asked Kenshin, coming to greet them.  
  
"I think you should marry Katai!" yelled Rumi, throwing her arms out to hug Kenshin. Katai held a hand over Rumi's mouth. Kenshin took the little girl from Katai's arms and hugged her and put her on the ground, saying, "Rumi, it's a little too early to be talking about marriage."  
  
"That's what I told her."  
  
"Shall we get started, then?"  
  
Katai drew her sword. Kenshin took that as a yes. He kissed her on the cheek and she walked away so he could attack her. Rumi sat farther away from them. She watched in awe of the graceful movement of the two. 'Kenshin was right. She's pretty when she does that.' Then Rumi decided she wanted to be just like Katai when she grew up.  
  
"Daddy kissed her yesterday. It was yucky." Kenji had come up and sat next to her while she was watching Katai and Kenshin.  
  
"Kissing isn't yucky," Rumi said.  
  
"Yes it is! Daddy stuck his tongue in her mouth!"  
  
"Ewww!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
They watched as the adults continued to practice. While she was nowhere near Kenshin's level, she was very good. Good enough to hold him off. The adults came over. Katai kissed Kenshin on the cheek, said goodbye, and took each child by the hand and they left to get the other children. They hadn't gotten far when Kenji looked up at Katai and said, "When daddy kissed you, he stuck his tongue in your mouth didn't he?" Katai froze She turned slowly to face the child and knelt down so she could at least come close to looking him in the eye.  
  
"Yes. He did. Now, don't say it. Especially in front of your father."  
  
Kenji nodded and the first thing out of his mouth when Katai took him home was "Katai told me not to say that when you kiss her you put your tongue in her mouth."  
  
The look on Kenshin's face was a hilarious mixture of laughter, shock, and embarrassment. "Listen to her." He said. Katai said her goodbyes to Kenshin and he kissed her deeply, earning an Ewww! from Rumi. This time, however, they paid no attention to the little one.  
  
"Katai!" Rumi yelled.  
  
They paid no attention.  
  
"Katai!" Rumi yelled again pulling on Katai's sleeve.  
  
They paid no mind.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
Katai pried her mouth from Kenshin's and looked at the small child in horror. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Kitty." said Rumi quietly, knowing she had done something bad.  
  
"Do you remember the only other person who ever called me that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He was a bad man, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And scary?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So don't call me that. It makes me think of him and it's scary."  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry."  
  
Katai stood up. "Kenshin, we need to go."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Katai took Rumi's hand and they went home.  
  
Once there, Katai cooked dinner and did everyone's laundry and hugged everyone before going to bed. This continued for a week or so, by which time the Yuy family was thoroughly weirded out.  
  
So while Katai was sleeping one night, Ryo snuck into the girl's room and picked Katai up. He carried Katai out of the room, through the house, outside, and down the street to Kenshin's house. He knocked on the door and Kenshin came yawning. "Kenshin," Ryo began, "What did you do to my sister? She works, she cooks, she does laundry, and she hugs us. She didn't do that before. Fix her!" he thrust the girl into Kenshin's arms. Ryo walked away, but not before saying, "If you do anything inappropriate, I'll kill you. I'm trusting you with my baby sister."  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked back into the house.  
  
Katai woke to something pink. 'What is that?' she wondered sleepily. 'Oh, that's just Kenshin's shirt.' She closed her eyes once more. 'What?! Kenshin?' Her eyes snapped open. She looked up and saw that Kenshin was carrying her somewhere. "Kenshin, why am I here?"  
  
Kenshin set her down in a bedroom. "Your brother brought you here." He could see the questions in her eyes. "Do not worry. I would do nothing to shame you. I love you."  
  
That was probably the most comforting thing she'd ever heard.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Do you love me or what?  
  
Kaoru: What.  
  
Jean: Shut up. Go play with Mike.  
  
Mike: Yeah, Kaoru. Come play.  
  
Kaoru: You lay a finger on me...  
  
Mike: **lays a finger on Kaoru's chest**  
  
Kaoru: **leaps back like two leaping things**  
  
I'll go before this goes too far...  
  
Sushi and Sake,  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	14. Soon

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 14 By: Jean Lyons  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Katai," said Ryo as Katai entered the room, "I've begun to trust Kenshin."  
  
"That's good, I guess... Especially after last night. You just carry me off in my sleep like that?"  
  
"I want you to marry him. Soon."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"It's too soon Ryo."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"It is."  
  
"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You will marry him."  
  
"So you don't care at all how I feel?"  
  
"I trust him, you trust him, you're madly in love. I don't see the problem."  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
"I'm going to talk to him. It will be arranged."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Her words stabbed through him like ice-cicles in an avalanche, but he had a plan and he couldn't abort it now.  
  
***  
  
"Katai," Ryo said as he caught up to her, "You'll marry Kenshin in a month."  
  
Katai glared daggers at him and ran to her room.  
  
"What's wrong, little sister?" asked Manatsu.  
  
"Ryo wants me to marry Kenshin."  
  
"Don't you want to marry him?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"But you're so lucky. He's gorgeous, the sweetest man on Earth, and-"  
  
"I know, but it doesn't mean I'm ready to marry him!"  
  
"Maybe I'm not the right person to talk to about this."  
  
"You're right. You're not." She left the house and ran. Before she knew it, her feet had taken her to Kenshin's gate. 'No. I don't want to talk to him right now.' She continued to run. But Kenshin saw her run past and just barely caught a glimpse of her tearstained face. He ran after her and caught her. He embraced her and she pushed him away.  
  
'She must be angry with me.' he thought. He ran and caught her by the arm. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp to no avail. "What is wrong, Katai?"  
  
"You don't get it do you?"  
  
"I spoke with your brother."  
  
"I know. Why'd you think I was so upset?"  
  
"You don't want to marry me?"  
  
"Kenshin, I don't think I'm ready to get married. There are certain duties of a wife that I'm not sure I'd feel right fulfilling."  
  
Kenshin knew exactly what she meant. The thought had never occurred to him that it might be scary for her after having been raped so many times.  
  
"What'll we do on our wedding night, Kenshin?"  
  
"I see. Your brother insists that I marry you next month, but that part can be postponed until you are ready. You'll let me know, won't you?"  
  
Katai rolled her eyes. "Thank you Kenshin. I'll let you know." Her lower lip trembled and Kenshin was met with a fresh flood of tears on his shoulder. "Thank you, Kenshin," she sobbed.  
  
"So you will marry me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kenshin held his wife-to-be as if she would disappear if he let go. He felt as though he could hold her forever. After a month, he would be able to do so. Assuming this marriage didn't end as his other two had. The Tomoe- incident wouldn't happen again, of course, but she could get ill as Kaoru had. Any number of things could happen. This thought caused Kenshin to tighten his grip on the girl in his arms.  
  
*****************  
  
That night, Manatsu and Katai stayed up talking in the living room all night and they never went to bed.  
  
Rumi woke from a nightmare and upon seeing that the other two weren't there, she walked silently down to the end of the hallway to Ryo's room. She had found him very comforting since Katai had said that he would protect her if the 'mean man' ever came back. Rumi crept into Ryo's room and crawled into his bed. Ryo woke up and looked at the child in his bed. She reminded him so much of Katai when she was younger. She would always depend on him for everything. She would follow him around. She would crawl into his bed when she had a nightmare just as Rumi was doing now. He moved over to give her some room.  
  
His plan had failed. He didn't want to let his little sister go. He didn't want to accept that she had that red-haired freak and didn't need her big brother to the rescue anymore. He had tried to use reverse-psychology by arranging it. He knew that Katai would be upset saying it was too early and he'd hoped Kenshin would agree with her and they, in turn, would put off getting married even longer. But Kenshin had done something stupid and agreed to the arrangement before talking to Katai. She'd been upset at first, but when she'd come home that evening, she'd looked pretty happy. She must have come around to the agreement. Now if only he could.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Well, there's another chappie! Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Lemme know!!!!!  
  
Sushi and Sake,  
  
Jean ^_^ 


	15. Horse

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 15 By: Jean Lyons  
  
Did you notice that last chappie was really bad grammar wise? I forgot to spell check it and when I'm in a hurry, (like now) I make lots of mistakes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Katai's birthday came, forcing Kenshin to realize how young Katai was. Was he really too old for her? People said so, but was it true? She was young. Fifteen years younger than Kenshin. Was that too young? Normally, but how many girls her age acted as she did? She was more mature than some people much older than she was (remember Sanosuke). She wasn't too young. She was perfect.  
  
So, Kenshin woke up extra early and woke up Kenji, who was very confused.  
  
"Daddy, why do I have to get up now? It's still night."  
  
"It's Katai's birthday. I want us to surprise her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it will make her happy."  
  
"How we gonna surprise her?"  
  
"We will go to her house now. All of her friends and all of her brothers will be there. When she wakes up, we will wish her a happy birthday and give her gifts."  
  
"Like a party?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What kind of present did you get her?"  
  
"I bought her a nice new kimono and I wrote her a song."  
  
"Like she sings to us?"  
  
"Not quite the same kind of song."  
  
"What kind of song?"  
  
"A love song."  
  
"Ewww!"  
  
Kenshin laughed and picked up Kenji and a package which held Katai's new kimono.  
  
"Wait, Daddy!" Kenji yelled, "I wanna give her presents too."  
  
Kenshin put Kenji on the floor and the child scurried off. He came back with a small toy horse. Kenshin picked up the child and the horse and they left the house.  
  
Katai's brother, Rei, who was only two years older than her, let them in. He pointed to a corner, in which was a small pile of gifts. He laid his gift down and Kenji put down his horse. Ryo came and greeted Kenshin quietly and added, "She's awake, so be quiet. Manatsu's got her trapped." Kenshin looked down the hallway and there was Manatsu standing outside the door, giving excuses for not letting her out. Finally, after a few more of Katai's friends got there, Manatsu moved away from the door and Katai, who had been pushing on the door, came tumbling out. Kenji ran to the pile of gifts and pulled out his horse. He ran to Katai.  
  
"Look! A present for you! Happy Birthday!" he shouted.  
  
Katai looked at him. "Thank you Kenji." She hugged him and accepted the horse. She looked around at everyone else that had shown up. She made her way around the room and hugged everybody and they each wished her a happy birthday. She finally reached Kenshin. She kissed him earning an "Ewww!" from all of the small children present and an "Awww..." from everyone else (except the Yuy men). Especially Manatsu.  
  
"Presents!" yelled a child from across the room. A very good suggestion. So, Katai sat next to the pile of gifts and picked one up. She held up the kimono. "This is from you isn't it?" she said to Kenshin. He knelt next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course, dear."  
  
She was ale guess where each of the other gifts came from as well. The kimono was everyone's favorite. "Go put it on!" Manatsu urged. Of course, then everyone had to see her in it, too. Katai rolled her eyes and went to her room to change. She came out looking as though... I don't know... really good. A man nudged Kenshin. "You're a lucky guy." This earned the man a hardy slap from his wife. The man's daughter looked up and said, "Awww... Naughty daddy!" Most of the friends that were there were children she looked after during the day and their parents. Everyone was laughing and carrying on and just simply having a great time. Pietro nudged Kenshin. "When are you going to sing for her?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because there are people here. That and I'm terrible."  
  
"Awww, come on. Don't be a chicken." (Lol, that's Sano's job. ^_^ )  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Oh, well... But you better do it soon. I think she's got stuff to do all day after this."  
  
Kenshin took the guitar that often appeared to be permanently attached to Pietro's hand and walked over to Katai. He took her by the hand and led her outside, away from everyone else. He took her away from the house and told her to sit down under a tree they came to. Katai was very shocked when Kenshin began to strum at the guitar. He sang, but not very well. He knew this and she knew this, but the message was clear and that had been the point all along.  
  
"You're so young and beautiful And I love you so Your lips so red, your eyes that shine Shame the stars that glow So fill these lonely arms of mine And kiss me tenderly And you'll be forever young and beautiful to me."  
  
You're so young and beautiful, you're everything I love  
  
Your angel smile, your gentle touch  
  
Are all I'm dreaming of  
  
Oh take this heart I offer you  
  
And never set me free  
  
Then you'll be forever young  
  
And beautiful to me  
  
"That was... sweet." She said, looking on the verge of tears.  
  
"I know it wasn't wonderful, but it conveyed the message. I have no talent."  
  
"It's alright. It was a sweet gesture. Thank you."  
  
"Speaking of songs... The first time I saw you, you were singing. I've never heard the whole song. Could you sing it for me?"  
  
"You're a painting with symbols deep, symphony  
  
Soft as it shifts from dark beneath  
  
A poem that flows, caressing my skin  
  
In all of these things you reside and I  
  
Want you flow from the pen, bow and brush  
  
with paper and string, and canvas tight  
  
with ink in the air, to dust your light  
  
from morning to the black of night  
  
this is my call I belong to You  
  
this is my call to sing the melodies of You  
  
this is my call I can do nothing else  
  
I can do nothing else  
  
you're the scent of an unfound bloom  
  
a simple tune  
  
I only write variations to  
  
a drink that will knock me down on the floor  
  
a key that will unlock the door  
  
where I hear a voice sing familiar themes  
  
then beckons me weave notes in between  
  
a bow and a string, a tap and glass  
  
you pour me till the day has passed....  
  
this is my call I belong to you This is my call to sing the melodies of you This my I can do nothing else I can do nothing else  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Was that too cheesy? I wanted her birthday to before the wedding, which will probably be next chappie or at least within the next few.  
  
The song was "Young and Beautiful" by Elvis Presley. I'm a huge Elvis fan.  
  
Katai's song was "Melody of You" by Sixpence None the Richer. I'm a fan of them too. Leigh has such a pretty voice. 


	16. End

Where the Broken Heart Still Beats Part: 16 By: Jean Lyons  
  
I love my reviewers! You people are so nice!!! **gives reviewers cookies!** I love you all!!! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The days following Katai's birthday were spent with everyone hurrying to and fro trying to prepare for the upcoming wedding.  
  
Kenshin finally explained this to Kenji, who was now very excited. He loved Katai almost as much as his father did (In a different way, of course).  
  
Neither Kenshin nor Katai had a very long guest list. Katai's consisted of mostly family, but there was also Pietro, his fiancée, and some of the children and their parents. Kenshin had a shorter list. He had Hiko Seijurou, Aoshi and Misao, a police officer from Kyoto called Saitou Hajime, his wife, Tokio, a doctor named Megumi, and even his friend Sanosuke Sagara came back from China for the wedding.  
  
So there she was. Katai sat on the floor inside while Misao and Manatsu fussed over her hair and making sure her kimono wasn't wrinkled. Ryo knocked loudly.  
  
"Come in, Ryo-san!" called Misao cheerfully.  
  
"Could I have a moment?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Of course, Ryo-san!" said Misao noting the anger on Ryo's face as she and Manatsu exited.  
  
Ryo just stood there staring angrily at his feet.  
  
"What are you thinking, Ryo?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You just don't need me anymore."  
  
"That's not true. I'll always need my big brother."  
  
"Right... Tetsuya, maybe? Or Rei?"  
  
"Ryo, just because I don't consult you for everything doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. You're my brother just like Tetsuya, Rei, Keiichi, Akitaka-"  
  
"I get it. But you still act like you need Kenshin more than us."  
  
"I do, though. You guys are great, really. Ryo, you raised me, but love- the kind of love I get from Kenshin - is something I can't get, nor do I want, from you."  
  
"And you have to be married for that."  
  
"Ryo, you know perfectly well that's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh really? It's just that it sounds like you got sick of the other guy and you're moving on to the next idiot that'll have you. If you and Kenshin have a kid, will you kill that one too? You seem to have a habit of it."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Katai asked quietly, her eyes ready to overflow with the tears.  
  
"Well, it's happened twice."  
  
"Stop, please!" Katai was sobbing now.  
  
Misao came back to tell them that everyone was waiting only for them. She had caught the last bit of conversation. She glared at Ryo and gave Katai a cloth with which to dry her eyes.  
  
Katai stood biting her lip to hold back the tears during the ceremony. Kenshin stared worriedly at her. They spoke only hen they needed to, Katai never taking her eyes from the ground and Kenshin never taking his eyes from Katai. Misao glared daggers at Ryo the whole time while Ryo glared at his feet wondering how he could have said something so horrible, not to mention stupid.  
  
At the end of the ceremony, everyone went to congratulate the couple and then inside to eat. While everyone was eating merrily, Ryo stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone fell silent and looked at him. "I cannot let my sister leave my house without apologizing for all I've done. I should have been more supportive from the beginning. Also, I should not have said what I did. I'll not say what I said, but suffice to say I'm very, profusely, sorry."  
  
Now everyone has to make a speech...  
  
Misao dragged Aoshi to his feet. "We've only known Katai for a few months, but we've Kenshin for long time. They're both great people and I cannot think of a cuter couple. Except, of course, me and my Aoshi." She and Aoshi started to sit down, but she remembered something. "Oh, and I can't wait to see what their kids look like!"  
  
Each of Katai's brothers and other various male family members tried to sound very threatening when they made their speeches, saying that Kenshin would meet a very painful death if he hurt Katai. Manatsu made a very touching speech. She said that if Kenshin was to ever hurt Katai, his face would get up close and personal with her fingernails, if not Katai's sword.  
  
Then, of course, Kenshin's people had their say. "Missy would have wanted him happy," said Sanosuke.  
  
"He must be a great guy if she'd pick him over me," said Seijurou.  
  
"I just want to congratulate them. I don't know enough about the girl to really say much, but she's pretty and if Kenshin loves her, that's all that counts." That was Saitou.  
  
Everyone continued eating and being happy and they didn't notice Kenshin and Katai leaving in opposite directions. Even they didn't even notice the other leaving.  
  
Katai was wandering off when she heard a familiar whispering. Her eyes grew wide in terror. He couldn't be here. Not today.  
  
"Made ya jump, didn't I?"  
  
Katai said nothing.  
  
"I just wanted to let ya know that I'll be leaving ya alone from now on. Wanna know why?"  
  
Katai didn't want to know.  
  
"I'll tell ya why. A girl might not be brave enough to turn me in for what I do, but her husband might be. So now, I have to find another one. How about your dear sister? Or maybe that kid that's always following you?"  
  
"I really will turn you in if you touch Manatsu or Rumi. Either that or I'll just kill you myself."  
  
"Turn him in for what?" asked a deep voice from behind them. Saitou the police officer was there. They said nothing for awhile. "What has he done to you Katai?"  
  
Katai looked down. She was saved from having to answer by Ryo, who explained everything to Saitou for her. There was nothing Saitou could do, being a Kyoto policeman and this was Tokyo. He just went inside, collected his wife and left to speak with the Tokyo police.  
  
A little later...  
  
Kenshin was sitting alone under a tree staring solemnly in the direction of the setting sun. Katai came up behind him. She next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you thinking about Kaoru?"  
  
"Her and Tomoe and now you."  
  
"I can imagine why. So, why are you looking all guilty? Do you regret marrying me now that it's done?"  
  
"No. Of course not. Why?"  
  
"Well the look on your face, for one."  
  
"I can't help but wonder if this will end as my past two marriages did."  
  
"I'll try my hardest not to die." She smiled.  
  
"That's very reassuring, that it is." Kenshin laughed. He held Katai there for a long time. They both fell asleep, later joined by Kenji. The new little family.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin woke up the next morning, very, unusually, happy. He looked at his wife in his arms and his son in his lap. 'I've been wondering about the exact meaning of the word 'love.' I thought must be a verb. Something that we do. Or maybe a noun. Something we have. But it's a place. A place we fall. A place were the broken heart still beats.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
END  
  
Yes, this is the real and true end... Sort of. There will be a sequel... A very sad sequel, I must say. I'll start work on that soon... It'll take place 20 years later. Kenji is married now. ^_^ The story won't be about him, though... You'll just have to see.  
  
I hadn't planned on ending it here, but I will. The stuff I'd planned for later will be smushed into flashbacks because those are moments they will spend a lot of time remembering. You never forget some stuff, I guess. Yes, Kenshin and Katai will eventually have kids and more people will die, but it's ok... It'll be good. 


End file.
